THe first and the last dance
by yuenying848
Summary: the annual ball of the students of cross academy is here. this's my1st vk fanfic. what will happen to yuuki? read to find out. Yuuki x Kaname. please review.
1. The dance

Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight. It belongs to its rightful owner.

The annual ball of the Cross academy for its students was coming soon. Everybody was talking about it excitedly. It was expected that Kaname would ask Yuuki to the ball; however it was unexpected for Zero to ask her to the ball. Yuuki was shocked when he tried asking her to be his partner for the ball. Yuuki rejected him as she had agreed to go with Kaname. Nobody in the night class had dared to ask her as they knew she belonged to Kaname.

One week before the ball, Yuuki notice that she did not had any suitable dress to be worn. So on Saturday, when they were able to go out to town, Yuuki dragged Yori with her to the dress shops in town to look for one that she thinks Kaname would like her to be in. She had gotten some money for the chairman so she would be able to afford a nice and decent dress. In return for the money, she had to do some errands for him. After a long and tiring search, she finally found the one and only dress she wanted. It was a pink frilly dress that comes with a mini hat. (If you had watch Kuroshitsuji, it was what Ciel wore when he was trying to find the serial killer, Jack the Ripper)

Just as they were about to return to Cross academy, Yuuki felt a tug at the end of her coat. She turned around to find a young boy crying. 'Did you get separated from your mother?' Yuuki asked. He was too scared to answer her so he nodded. 'I will help you find your mommy is that fine with you?' He nodded again to show his approval to Yuuki. So Yuuki turned to Yori and asked her to ahead first and she would catch up with her later. Reluctantly, Yori agreed.

They passed many building and finally arrived in front of a run-down building. 'Are you sure it is here?' Yuuki asked to confirm. 'Yes. Thank you big sister,' he said. With that he planted a kiss on her cheeks. When his lips leave her cheeks, she gradually lost her consciousness. A few moments later Kaname arrived with Aido and Kain. They found her lying on the cold hard ground and brought her into the room that had been reserved for Kaname to rest before they officially start the soiree. When she woke up she found herself in a windowless room with Kaname sitting in an armchair beside her. _Oh mine, he looks so handsome! _Yuuki thought. 'Kaname sempai,' she called out. He turned his head to face her and giving her a smile that was only for her. When she tried to sit up, she felt giddy. She fell onto Kaname as he tried to stop her from dropping to the floor. When he was holding her in his arms, he showed her a worried face.

'What are you doing here, Kaname sempai?' Yuuki asked.

'Kain and Aido found you lying outside of the building. Why were you here in the first place? I am invited here for a soiree by the noble vampires.' Kaname replied.

In return, Yuuki told him how she ended up there. By the time she had finished, Ichijou knocked at the door requesting for Kaname's presence at the soiree. He told Ichijou to go back to the party first and turned back to Yuuki asking her to join them. Her heart fluttered. She wanted to join him but she wasn't in any suitable dress that was appropriate for the event. Even though Kaname said he did not mind, but she still didn't agree as she scared that she would embarrassed him. Reaching for a bag at the side of the armchair, he pulled put a dress. It was a sleeveless baby blue dress that was as knee length. He told her that it was a dress that he came out to buy for her to be worn at the ball. However she had bought a dress on her own, it could be worn for the soiree that night. Leaving with no choice, she agreed. Kaname led her to the bathroom for her to change. She looked extremely gorgeous and stunning. Kaname simply could not take his eyes off her.

He guided her down to the basement where the party was held. She saw that everybody who attends the night soiree was vampires and she was the only human. She started trembling as she remembered her encounter with a level E vampire. Kaname felt that and gently squeezed her hand reminding her that he was beside her and nothing bad would happen to her. As the music started to play, Kaname asked her to dance with him. She gladly accepts. They danced gracefully to the music with the steps that only known to them. All the vampires looked at them in awe and were jealous that a mere human like Yuuki was able to dance with their pureblood king, Kuran Kaname. The song ended, everybody returned to their seats. There she had the last dance as a human………

Kaname and Yuuki returned to that windowless room. In the room, he picked her up and put her lying on the sofa she was on before. He lay on top of her. 'I am tired, let me just lie here for a few moments' he said. Yuuki gently stroked his hair when he was lying on here. Suddenly he sits up and asked: 'Your breed lived like what seems like seconds to us. Yuuki, do you wan to be a blood sucking monster like me and like by my side forever?' Yuuki was stunned. Those words were the once that she wanted to hear most yet she least expected it.

'My wish is yes' she replied. Just as the words left the mouth, Kaname was at her back, licking her neck. He made sure that she was ready before he turned her into a vampire. She closed her eyes when Kaname sung his fangs into her neck. Instead of pain she felt when Zero was feeding on her, she had a feeling of pleasure. Having drunk enough of her blood, he bit himself and took a mouthful of his blood without swallowing. He pressed his lips to Yuuki's. She returned back to reality when she realised Kaname was kissing her and feeding her with blood. When he was done, he asked her if she remembered who he was.

'My onii-sama.' She replied. With that she fainted. Kaname placed her carefully onto the sofa and let her rest. Meanwhile the other vampires were agitated when they smelt Kaname's blood being spilled and the sense of a pureblood awakening. Half an hour later, Yuuki woke up feeling thirsty. She looked at Kaname and felt her throat contracting painfully. Kaname stroked her and told her it was okay for her to drink his blood. After drinking his blood, she asked him why she had lost her memories. He told her that their mother had sealed her vampiric nature to protect her against their uncle, Rido who killed their parents.

Yuuki got all the answers to the questions that she wanted Kaname for a long time and was happy. She leaned in to kiss Kaname on the lips. He was taken back by surprised but recovered his posture as quickly. He kissed her back and deepened the kiss. They stopped when Aido came knocking at the door. He told them that the vampires were feeling unrest. They returned to the basement. This time everyone bow to Yuuki. However they seemed to be afraid of her unlike before, they were ignoring her. Kaname told them that she was his sister, Kuran Yuuki. Murmurings were as they believed that the Kurans did not have a daughter and Kaname was last of their clan. To end their suspicions, he told them that Yuuki was hidden by their parents to prevent their uncle from taking her away.

He made a point to tell them that Yuuki belonged to him; anyone who dared to harm her would be punished by him. All of them heed his words as the wishes of purebloods were commands to them. With that everything comes to an end. The party resumed. Kaname asked Yuuki for a dance again. This time it was her virgin dance as a vampire. Both Kaname and Yuuki danced the night away.

When the party ended, they returned to Cross academy. Instead of going back to the dorm that she shared with Yori, she went to Kaname's room in the Moon Dormitory. Dawn was breaking soon, she felt tired and lay on his bed. Soon he followed suit but after he had taken a shower. They fell asleep together on the same bed like they used to when they were much younger.

Yuuki woke up in the afternoon. She closed her eyes quickly when she felt a sharp pain. She saw Kaname sleeping peacefully beside her and decided to stroke his face. Little did she know, he was awaked and was just closing his eyes to enjoy her reactions. He pulled her into a kiss. They broke the connection when they need to breathe. When that kiss ended, Kaname asked Yuuki if she wanted to be in the night class with him. She told him that to be with him no matter where they were was what she wanted.

With her consent, Kaname looked for the chairman and told him that Yuuki had awakened and wished to transfer to the night class to be with him. She would also stay in the Moon Dormitory with him.


	2. Before the ball

Kaname returned to his room after he had visited Chairman Cross. He was surprised to see Yuuki cuddling on his bed. She woke up as she sensed him coming into the room. 'Onii-sama, you are back.' Yuuki said and Kaname went to hug her. He told her that he had prepared a room for her in the Moon Dormitory and her things had been moved into the room. Kaname led Yuuki to her new room covering her eyes. When they reached her room, she was shocked. Everybody form the night class bowed and pledged their allegiance to her as she was one of the purebloods. Yuuki was also the fiancé and sister of their leader Kuran Kaname.

The night class left the room. Kaname and Yuuki were left to explore. Kaname chuckled as he watched Yuuki spinning around and having a cute expression on her pale face. Kaname told Yuuki to get ready for lessons as dusk approached. Kaname went back to his room to put on his uniform and Yuuki was left in her room. Yuuki was surprised that they had already prepared her uniform despite her decision to join the night class six hours ago. When she was ready for her new class, she went downstairs. Everybody was waiting for Kaname and her to go to their classroom. Kaname came out behind her. Together, they walked to the gate. Yuuki became aware of how protective the night class was of their purebloods.

Meanwhile, the fan girls were confused that none of the guardians were there to stop them form getting near the night class. The gate of Moon Dormitory opened. The night class moved towards their location. The night class saw a new girl walking closely with Kaname. She had long brown hair which looked liked Kaname's. They admired her beauty as she had a slim figure that all girls would like to have. A gust of wind blew by. The girls managed to notice who the 'new' girl was. She was Cross Yuuki or rather Kuran Yuuki. They became angry and had a murderous aura towards her. They called her names like 'sluts' and 'bitch'. Yuuki looked like she was going to cry anytime soon. Being a protective brother, Kaname turned and gave them his angry stare. They quietened down at once.

When they reached their classroom, Yuuki was still gloomy. Kaname told her that they were just jealous of her and asked her not to take their insults to heart. He gave her a kiss to reassure her. Instantly her mood changed to a cheerful one. 'Thank you, Kaname.' She said and planted a kiss on his lips. Seeing her all better, the class resumed their lessons. Yuuki and Kaname went to their seats at the back of the classroom. As Yuuki was seated beside Kaname, she leaned onto his shoulder. Immediately she fell asleep. She woke up when that subject teacher ended his lesson.

Gradually their lessons came to an end. They returned to their dorm to rest. Yuuki, instead of going to her room, followed Kaname into his.' Onii-sama, can I sleep with you tonight? I am scared of sleeping alone.' She asked. 'Of course you can. Anytime you want to sleep with me, just come.' Kaname replied. With his answer, she happily skipped onto his bed and watched him do his paperwork before resting. She lied on the bed waiting for him while watching him do his work.

Kaname looked tired and his eyes showed a glint of red so Yuuki went to him and asked, 'Onii-sama, are you thirsty?' Kaname shook his head and told her he was just tired. Yuuki did not believe him and saw a sharp letter opener on the table he was working on. She took it and cut her finger. She then put her wounded finger into Kaname's mouth. He looked confusingly at her, as he did not understand why she did that.' I want to fulfil your needs as your lover, Onii-sama, so drink my blood.' Having her permission, Kaname heeded her order. His warm tongue licked her neck to moisturise her skin, his fangs grazed the beautiful, pale skin. Then slowly he sung his fangs into her, drawing the sweet nectar of her life, her blood.

When he had drunk enough, he kissed the spot that he had bitten. The bite marks were gone. Seeing that she was in her dreamland when he was feeding on her, Kaname kissed Yuuki to bring her back to reality. When she noticed him kissing her, she deepened the kiss. Her hands travelled up and down Kaname's chest. His hands ripped open her uniform at light speed. He carefully played with her breasts. She moaned in pleasure and was blushing. Kaname took off his own clothes and discard them on the floor. Kaname carried Yuuki onto the bed. He made trails of kisses down her body. He asked if she wanted this, she replied him with a kiss. He thrust his member into her slowly. She winced in pain, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. He whispered into her ears 'I am sorry'. Yuuki kissed Kaname again to show that she was alright. Kaname gradually increased his speed. Soon they reached their climax and were exhausted. They fell asleep in each other's embraced.


	3. Postpone

Vampire Knight Guilty ended this week. Yuuki left with Kaname. Kaname finally gets to be with his maiden. 3 cheers for Kaname!

Slowly the ball was drawing nearer. It was to be held on Saturday. Rido arrived at the Cross academy on Thursday, with his loyal followers and servants. The Night class and Chairman Cross could sense his presence. With the help of Yagari, a vampire hunter, Chairman Cross moved all the students to a safe place. That was to prevent Rido from killing anyone of his students. The Night class put up resistance against the intruders. After a long time of killing, dust from fallen vampires piled up to knee-length depth could be found around the school compound.

Kaname, Yuuki, Zero and Rido went up to the roof. Kaname shielded Yuuki while trying to attack Rido. Meanwhile, Zero went firing his Bloody Rose gun blindly at Rido. While firing, he also used his vines to restrain Rido. However, his attempts were futile as Rido get rid of them using his pureblood powers. Zero was knocked out and was thrown to the side by him. Rido slowly walked towards the pair of siblings, telling Yuuki how he had killed her parents, his siblings, ten years ago. When she had that he wanted her blood and had killed her father, Haruka Kuran, with an anti-vampire weapon just like the Artemis she was holding, she looked at Kaname with a questioning face. Kaname nodded, indicating that Rido had used it to kill their parents.

When he was near to Yuuki, he tried to reach out to touch her. However Yuuki swung her scythe to prevent him from touching her. While Rido was distracted by Yuuki, Kaname put his hand into Rido's chest and pulled out his heart. Bringing up his hand, Kaname crushed his heart in front of his eyes. An excruciating pain passed through him and he screamed out loud. With that Rido's life came to an end as he cracked in dust particles.

Part of the academy ground was destroyed and dust filled the grounds to a knee-length depth. The Night class were exhausted from the battle. To repair the academy to before the battle, it would take two months. So Chairman Cross postponed the ball to two months later. It coincided with the last week before the academy closed for the summer break. Workers were hired from the best company. The Night class also helped out in repairing under the orders of Kaname. That was due to the fact that eighty percent of the damaged site was at the Moon Dormitory. With their help, repair took less than two months. As the day of the ball was drawing closer, the Day class students were getting more excited. On that day, the Day class had half day for school while the Night class had no lessons.

Yuuki woke up that afternoon, running to the bathroom feeling sick. Kaname noticed that she had been feeling sick for a few times, went to pat her back hopping that she would feel better. When she felt better, Kaname pass her a glass of blood tablet water. As she received the glass from him, she saw that he was smiling. Yuuki ask him why was he looking so happy. 'Why because, my dear, you are pregnant with my child.' Kaname replied her. Tears could be found at the corners of Yuuki's eyes, Kaname started to panic. But Yuuki shook her head and told him that she was too excited. She was so glad to bear his child that she began too cry.

Night approached and everyone got ready for the ball. The Day class students arrived first and started chatting among themselves while waiting for the arrival of the Night class and the chairman. Soon, the Night class arrived. Kaname was walking in the front with Yuuki beside him. The Day class fan girls were jealous of her.

A/N: In my fanfic, Rido was not the master that revived Kaname. Kaname was not the ancestor of Kuran family and is the true brother of Yuuki.


	4. Ending

A/N: Sorry, took a long time to update. I was reading some other fanfics and was busy with school work. Exams had just finished. Now I am into my holidays. My writing had always been bad so…….

Recap:

Night approached and everyone got ready for the ball. The Day class students arrived first and started chatting among themselves while waiting for the arrival of the Night class and the chairman. Soon, the Night class arrived. Kaname was walking in the front with Yuuki beside him. The Day class fan girls were jealous of her.

The last chapter:

As they entered the room, the students and teacher paused what they are doing and turned to look at them. The day class girls envied Yuuki as she was able to stand so near to Kaname. 'If looks can kill I will be dead' Yuuki thought. Kaname sensed that Yuuki was feeling uncomfortable, dragged her to a side and danced with her. Yuuki felt better without the stares of the fans of the night class. When she was a human, nobody bothered to take a second look at except Kaname and Zero. Now, she looked extremely beautiful, the guys cant took their eyes off her. This irritated Kaname. As the pureblood couple walked towards their balcony, they could heard murmurings and decided to ignore them. Kaname kindly requested them to continue with what they are doing and apologised for disturbing their party.

Zero, the only prefect left, was staring at them. Yuuki looked at Kaname asking for his permission to let her talk to Zero as he was her friend. They had not seen each other since the fight against Rido. Kaname nodded his head and Yuuki skipped happily to Zero. To Yuuki, Zero was a brother that took care of her in Kaname's place when he was not there with Yuuki. He was grateful to him. After a while Yuuki returned. She sat beside Kaname on a couch that was provided by the chairman. Kaname wrapped his arms around her, holding her as if she was going to drop. He put his hand on her tummy and felt the lump that was forming. A smile formed on his lips that reached his eyes.

As time pass by, more and more students left the room. The night class decided it was time to go back to their dorms. Due to the ball, there was no lesson for that night. Kaname and Yuuki decided to take a walk around the academy although they had done it so many times. It was still exciting to walk as it was peaceful and quiet. When dawn was breaking, they went back to their room and rest.

Days passed, Yuuki's stomach grew larger. Soon it was time for her labour. She was sent to a private hospital that was funded by her parents. On her way there, her water broke. Kaname was there to calm her down when she panicked. Once they reached the hospital, she was pushed into the emergency room. Yuuki was in great pain and Kaname could do nothing to help her lessen the pain. So he paced up and down the hallway while waiting for Yuuki to deliver. Members of the Night Class arrived soon. They waited outside the room with Kaname. They tried to calm him down as he seemed to be nervous.

After a few hours, they could hear Yuuki screaming and sounds of a baby crying. A nurse came out of the room carrying a baby. She told Kaname that Yuuki had given birth to a baby boy and told him which ward Yuuki is in. After that she passed Kaname his son and walked away. Kaname looked at the baby; he had the eyes of the Kurans, nose and mouth like Yuuki. The Night class swarmed around him to take a look at the new pureblood. At the same moment, Kaname decided to bring the baby to Yuuki. They decided to name the baby Ryuu Kuran. A day after her delivery, Yuuki was allowed to go home.

Instead of going back to academy, Kaname brought her back to the place where they had lived as children. They lived there for the rest of their lives and went for lessons at the academy. Their child was taken care by a nanny when they went for lessons.


End file.
